


Sidetracked

by evilwriter37



Series: Drabble Requests [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur and Mala are attacked at the Northern Markets, and things get steamy while patching each other up.





	Sidetracked

“I can’t believe the  _ nerve  _ of those bandits! Attacking a queen like that!” Dagur exclaimed in frustration as he wrapped the bandage around Mala’s waist. She was topless. Nothing wrong with revealing one’s breasts to their husband. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen countless times. He found her breasts beautiful, but he did his best not to get distracted by them at the moment. Tending to her wound was more important.

“ _ And  _ a king, dear,” Mala said, running a hand fondly through his hair. “Don’t forget.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not the one who’s hurt.”

“Don’t pretend that’s not blood on your arm.” Mala reached over and gently touched his shoulder above a slash on his right bicep.

Dagur sighed. “Okay, maybe it is.” He and Mala had been shopping at the Northern Markets of all places. Dagur hadn’t wanted to go but Mala had insisted, saying there was something she needed. They’d been attacked by bandits. The attackers were either dead or had fled the scene, and Dagur had taken Mala to a nearby inn to get her patched up. Luckily, her wound wasn’t as bad as it had first seemed. He was just straight up ignoring his own in favor of taking care of his wife. He’d gotten worse.

And, well, now he was ignoring it in favor of her breasts. They  _ were  _ right in his face. Nice and round and rather large if he did say so himself. He tied off the bandage, finding a nipple in his mouth as he did so.

There was a firm grip in his hair, and Mala tugged his head up.

“No. We’re taking care of you first.” Her voice was commanding.

“But-”

Mala stroked him under the chin. His beard had grown back nice and neat after having shaved it for the wedding. “I’m of the mind that sex would be better without you bleeding on me.”

Dagur ceded and let Mala take care of his arm. Then, apparently both eager for sex, a way to distract from the pain of injury, they were seated on the bed next to each other, each with a hand down the other’s pants. It didn’t take long for Dagur to get Mala wet under his fingers, and he was hard under hers. Their moans were muffled against each other’s lips.

The rest of their clothes eventually came off, and Dagur found himself over Mala with her laid out on her back. She hummed into his kisses, pet his hair, stroked his shoulders. Dagur was achingly hard, and though they usually involved lengthy foreplay, he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled away from her lips to hear her gasp as he took one hand and pushed himself into her.

Mala arched into Dagur with a breathy moan as he sheathed his cock inside her. He groaned at the tight heat swallowing him. She wrapped arms around his back and he held onto her hips.

“How did I get so lucky?” Dagur asked breathlessly. He kissed her shoulder, nipped at it.

Mala laughed lightly. “Who knows and who cares?” She held onto him tight, brought her lips to his ear, licked at it. “Now,  _ fuck me _ , Dagur the Deranged.”

There was no reason to argue with that. 


End file.
